Gumball and Darwin and the leaked megas
Gumball and Darwin and the leaked megas Is Fireflower30's 9th Fanfic Symphosis When Gumball & Darwin Get Teleported To The Pokèmon World, They Have A Big Adventure... In The 17th Pokèmon Movie. Transcript Transcript from Trailer Darwin:Where Are We? Gumball: What The F- (Kirby Triple Deluxe Music: F-L-O-W-E-R) (Shows A Collab Of Many 17th Movie Charater) Sponge bob: Hey Guys! (Shows Mega Diancie, Mega Hoeen Starters, And Mew) Announcer: GUMBALL AND DARWIN AND THE LEAKED MEGAS, COMING SOON TO A THEATER NEAR THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM Transcript from 2nd Trailer (A Shiny Treecko and Shiny Mudkip are shown being catched by Gumball and Darwin) Gumball: Yes! We Caught Them! (Music: Meowser Phase 1, Super Mario 3dworld) Sonic: Sorry Marshtomp, but your trainer grew legs before you (Cuts to a cave) Anais: It's Lost Silver! Run! Fireball: GHOST! THE ONE FROM THE CREEPYPASTA Announcer: GUMBALL AND DARWIN AND THE LEAKED MEGAS, SOME TRANSCRIPT COMING JUNE 20th, I MEAN JULY 20th Final Trailer Transcript (PKMN Trainer Red remix 2 by glitchxcity plays) Sonic: What? Silver: It's no use! Mewtwo mega evolved without a mewtwonite Y Shadow:I caught a blaziken Anais: This thing is fun Gumball: Sceptile! Leaf Blade That Yanmega! Darwin:Swampert! One-Hit KO that delphox with Scald! Anais: Sableye! Defeat Metal Sonic's Metagross with shadow ball! Sonic: I caught a metang... And now it's evolving... SO I CAN SCREW OF METAL SONIC'S METAGROSS!!!!!!! Fireflower30: i fired the narrator since what happend in dimlight Sneak Peak Sonic: WHY IS YVELTAL TURNING PEOPLE INTO ROCKS? THAT'S MEDUSA'S JOB!!! Perci: Screw it... (Perci becomes a rock) Maud Pie:Strange Sticks: THIS IS BEYOND LOGIC!!! WHY DID THE CARBINK TURN INTO ROCKS WHEN THEY ARE ALREADY ROCKS!!!!!!!!! Act One: Megas Gumball: WHY DOES JAPAN ALWAYS GET THE GOOD STUFF!!!!! Darwin: Gumball, what? Anais: Let me guess, Japan's getting a shiny jirachi? Gumball:yes, how did you know? Anais:Wikis Fireflower30: they anounced 2 new characters for sonic boom Gumball: what? A purple skunk and big's cousin Fireflower30: How did you know? Gumball: youtube Fireflower30: look, i realy want them to reveal new megas for the remakes Sonic: You Mean Mega Salamence & 4 other Megas? Fireflower30: Remind me To See that. Tails: Umm... Guys, Look (Odd Music Plays and a portal apears, then sucks everyone up) Act 2: Creepypasta Cavern Gumball: Where are we? Mew: Mew! Gumball: Is that- May: HELP ME! IM NOT ACTULL- Gumball: Fuck Off (In another Part) Anais: ... Wat is this cave Darwin: FUS-RO-DAH!!!!! (Lost Silver Comes) Darwin: Is that... Lost silver? Fireball: RUN! Sticks: ITS THAT GHOST POKEMON FROM THAT CREEPY BLACK THING! (Everyone sees Slenderman) Slenderman: Sheesh, we are trying to have a party here! Let's get back to it, Jeff Act 3: Movie 17 Sonic: is Everybody allright? Shadow: I think I broke my leg Darwin: Actually, we are all alright! Tails: DUH...!...! (Gumball notices a Bird) Gumball:... Act 4: Xerneas , the life Pokemon Act 5: Yveltal, The Death Pokemon gallery Trivia The Original Plot Included Many Creepypastas Yveltal Atempts To turn certain people to stone, but fails (List Below) •Wario •Fluttershy •Derpy •Silver •King Harikan •Mario (He was in a tanooki suit, So the beam didn't count) •Slenderman In Act 3, Gumball Actually INTERACTS WITH THE MOVIE Creating a funny scene which ash throws a pokeball at Gumball, which fails Giygue Makes a Cameo, As a Rock Running Gags Someone Ansering What Someone Said, and they know it from a website (Act 1 & 2) A digimon Calls Yveltal Racist, Then Yveltal Turns That Digimon into stone (Act 5 & 6) Yveltal's Attempts at turning People into stone Including SLENDERMAN Cultural References Just like The Crown, This is a funny retelling Of a Movie Multiple Creepypastas apear, mainly pokemon Continunity Yveltal Turns Multiple Digimon to stone, referencing Sonic's Statement in The Secrets Darwin's sneeze from the allergy Seems to be a weapon now (complete with him saying FUS-RO-DAH!) Charaters Gumball Darwin Spongebob Sonic Anais Fireball Perci Diancie Hoeen Starters Act 1 Only Shiny Jirachi ( On computer) Act 1 & 2 Only Fireflower30 Catbug Silver Mew Act 3 to Act 5 Alternate Knuckles Alternate Eggman Mephiles Act 3 to End ALL 17TH MOVIE CHARATERS Act 5 & 6 Digimon 1 Digimon 2 Digimon 3 Digimon 4 Buttmon Poopmon Assmon YOUCANTLOSEMEEGGHEAD!!mon